Abraham Ford
Sgt. Abraham Ford is a fictional character from the comic book series The Walking Dead and is portrayed by Michael Cudlitz in the American television series of the same name. In both mediums Abraham traveled the country with his girlfriend Rosita Espinosa to escort Dr. Eugene Porter to Washington D.C. where the supposed cure for the outbreak is located, eventually recruiting Rick Grimes' group to accompany them. Though tough, and a skilled shooter, Abraham displays aggressive outbursts and has volatile tendencies towards the other group members, but over time he gains a strong sense of respect for Rick and becomes one of his right-hand men. He is also displayed as being emotionally broken from the pain he endured due to his family being killed by zombies. Eventually, Eugene is revealed to have lied and has no cure; Abraham lashes out at Eugene, and then becomes reclusive until the group find the Alexandria Safe-Zone, where Abraham becomes head of the construction crew. Over time, he and Eugene are able to make amends. However two differences between the character in both mediums; in the comics Abraham falls in love with Holly and cheats on Rosita with her leading to tensions whereas in the TV series Abraham falls in love with Sasha but breaks up with Rosita prior to starting his relationship with Sasha. Also in the comic Abraham is murdered by Dwight in retaliation for Rick killing several Saviors earlier, whereas in the TV series Abraham survives past this. Cudlitz has received acclaim for his strong portrayal of Abraham in the show, and is noted for numerous unique one-liners and catchphrases. Character background In the comics Abraham is a former Army sergeant, sports coach, and happily married father of two before the apocalypse. His impulsive rage eventually drove his family away from him during the initial stages of the undead nightmare. Later, he discovers his wife Beth and his son dead and his daughter undead and is forced to put her down. Appearances Comic book series Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita were once part of a larger group based in Houston. Their camp was overrun a few weeks earlier, and Eugene has persuaded them to head to Washington, D.C., where he claims he was a scientist; Eugene says they're working on a cure there. The trio first appears at Hershel's farm shortly after the prison's destruction. They are at first held at gunpoint by Andrea until Abraham explains their story and they need to acquire supplies for their trip to Washington, and invites them to come along. Though the group remains skeptical and Abraham directly confronts Dale and yells at him which causes tensions between him and Andrea. Later a large pack of zombies finds the farm and Abraham takes them all out and informs the others they were part of a larger "herd" which will be coming their way, and fires a gunshot to force their co-operation. Eventually Rick agrees and they pack up their supplies into their truck and leave the farm for good, though still remains wary of Abraham. Initially, there is hostility between Abraham and the others, particularly Rick Grimes. When Maggie Greene attempts suicide, he comes close to placing a bullet in her head before she regains consciousness, even when Rick holds a gun to his head and orders him not to. Rick's arguing with him enrages Abraham, and Abraham almost kills him the next morning. A zombie interrupts his plan, and Abraham saves Rick instead. During a detour back to Rick's hometown, they run into a group of bandits who attempt to rape Carl. Abraham assists in rescuing him and stops Carl from watching Rick disembowel one of them. The next morning, Rick and Abraham bond after they realize they have suffered similar losses. After gathering some supplies from Rick and Carl's hometown, and recruiting Morgan Jones, the four make the trip back to the survivors. During this trip they stumble upon The Herd (the largest they've seen), and immediately try to break through. Instead, they total their car. On foot, Carl is nearly killed and Abraham rescues him. They regroup with the rest of their team and head to DC. On the way, they stumble across two mysterious scavengers, and Abraham is wary of their true intentions. He insists to Rick that they follow anyway due to their limited options. They soon come across and integrate themselves into Alexandria, where Abraham (due to his physical strength) is made head of the construction crew, where he witnesses corruption with the other crew members sacrificing one of their own, a young woman named Holly. He stands up for her, which drives the two closer to one another, and eventually they hook up behind Rosita's back. Abraham initially feels guilt about cheating on Rosita, but rationalizes his action as normal because of the new world they're living in. He breaks off his relationship with Rosita and falls back into Holly's arms. At one point, Holly suggests he take over from Rick, though this never comes to light. Abraham continues to assist in daily zombie-slaying and muscle work as months go by. He and Michonne later encounter Jesus and join Rick and a few others at the Hilltop community. They are ambushed on their way back by the Saviors, a ruthless gang that has been terrorizing the community. When they are back in Alexandria, he and Eugene go on a supply run, and are ambushed by Savior members. Their leader Dwight, right-hand man of Negan, puts an arrow through Abraham's head and takes Eugene hostage. Abraham's body is eventually discovered by Rick and Andrea and given a memorial service. His death devastates Holly and Rosita, who has forgiven him. Dwight is resented by everyone for some time for killing Abraham but he professes that he had no choice as to not kill him would mean his wife Sherry would be punished, which is ultimately proven right. Regardless of Rick's eventual alliance with Dwight, many members of the group still dislike him for killing Abraham. Television series Season 4 In the episode "Inmates", Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene meet survivors Tara and an unconscious Glenn on the road as they escape the ruins of the destroyed prison. In the episode "Claimed", Glenn wakes up in the back of Abraham's truck Tara tells him they have been driving for hours; Glenn bashes the back window until Abraham angrily stops the truck and gets out. Glenn insists on resuming his search for his wife Maggie, but Abraham tells him Glenn is disrupting "The Mission". Abraham reveals that Eugene knows what caused the apocalypse, and since Eugene's communications with government officials have been cut, Eugene and his group are on their way to Washington, D.C. Glenn doggedly tries to leave again, but after Abraham insists that Maggie is most likely dead, Glenn punches him in the face, which starts a brawl. While Tara and Rosita try to stop the fight, Eugene spots walkers emerging from the withered fields surrounding the road and accidentally ruptures the truck's fuel tank while trying to shoot the walkers. The group eliminates the walker horde, after which Glenn walks back down the road they came from to find Maggie, followed by Tara and then Rosita. With the truck out of commission, Eugene tells Abraham that the road behind them is clear and hints that they'll find more survivors and a replacement vehicle if Glenn is correct, so they follow Glenn as well. In the episode "Us", as they walk down the railroad tracks, Glenn comes across a message about Terminus that Maggie had left for him; realizing Maggie is still alive, Glenn sprints forward down the tracks. They come across a tower where a walker is about to fall from the roof on top of Eugene. Abraham shoves Eugene out of the way, saving him, but causing Tara to fall and injure her leg in the process. Abraham wants to rest, but Glenn wants to push forward. He offers to give Eugene his riot gear for protection if Abraham's group goes with him to Terminus. Abraham accepts and the group moves on. They approach a tunnel where Glenn sees another sign from Maggie. Abraham decides walking through the dark tunnel, which they can hear from the sounds inside is long and contains multiple walkers, is too dangerous. He leaves Glenn and Tara with two cans of food and a flashlight, and tells them to backtrack to the last road if they have trouble getting through. Abraham falls asleep in the car, so Rosita drives while Eugene navigates; he tricks Rosita into driving to the far side of the tunnel where they run into Maggie, Sasha, and Bob. They all enter the tunnel and save Glenn and Tara from being overwhelmed by walkers. Eugene manages to convince Abraham to go to Terminus with the others, as they might be able to obtain supplies and recruit others at Terminus to come to Washington. They all head to Terminus, where they are greeted by a woman named Mary. In the season finale "A", when Rick, his son Carl, and Michonne and Daryl are locked up in a shipping container by the residents of Terminus, it is revealed that Abraham and the rest have all been captured and are being held there as well. Rick declares that the people holding them are "gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out ... they're screwin' with the wrong people." Season 5 In the season premiere "No Sanctuary", Abraham is trapped in Boxcar A and is first seen making a makeshift weapon out of a piece of wood attached to his glove, and explains that shortly after their arrival he told Gareth of their plan to go to Washington D.C., but realized something was wrong. Before they could act Gareth had them herded into the train car. After the attempt to escape fails he is left trapped in the boxcar while Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob are taken inside Terminus. When Rick releases them from the boxcar, Abraham fights his way out of Terminus with the others and covers them as they jump the fence and is the last to jump, narrowly avoiding a walker. After accompanying Rick's group after meeting Carol, Tyreese and Rick's baby daughter Judith, Abraham and Rosita discuss telling Rick about Eugene knowing how to stop the outbreak and their voyage to Washington D.C., but Abraham settles on telling Rick at a later time to give him time to settle back in with his family. In the following episode "Strangers", Abraham takes observation of the group's capabilities as they journey away from Terminus, waiting his patience to tell Rick but the group rescues Fr. Gabriel Stokes but are distrusting of him when he claims to have never killed any walkers or people but he takes them to his church. Abraham talks to Rick and tries to convince him but he insists on staying in the church for the night and the others state that they do what Rick says and Abraham decides to wait. Later that night Abraham holds a toast during dinner praising their skills as survivors but also noting the danger it poses to their sanity but if Eugene gets to Washington D.C., the walkers will finally be wiped out. After Eugene informs them of bunkers designed to be impenetrable, Rick agrees to Abraham's proposal. In the episode "Four Walls and a Roof", after Daryl, Carol and Bob go missing Sasha suspects Gabriel and directly confronts him, which Rosita tries to stop but Abraham holds her back, as he tearfully confesses his own crime to have let people die to save himself. After Bob is found on the lawn, missing his leg, and tells them that Gareth and 5 others followed them from Terminus and ate his leg and are planning to kill all of them. But Bob also tells them that Daryl and Carol drove away. Rick meets with the group to discuss what to do next, his choice being to hunt down Gareth's group. Abraham, however, insists they leave, as it is too dangerous for them to keep Eugene in such a hostile zone. Rick and Abraham begin arguing heatedly, and (except for Glenn's intervention) nearly come to blows until Glenn finally gets Abraham to agree to stay for one more half of a day, in exchange for Glenn's guarantee that he, Maggie, and Tara will accompany them to Washington, D.C. Under the cover of night Abraham leaves the church with Rick, Michonne, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, and Tara. As they disappear into the woods the Terminus survivors appear, arriving at the church from a different route, and break in. However this is a ruse and Rick kills Albert and Mike as he shoots Gareth's fingers and forces them to the ground, but Martin refuses until Abraham points his rifle at his head. As Gareth begs for mercy Rick pulls out a machete with a red handle from his belt and begins slashing Gareth with it, killing him as Abraham, Michonne and Sasha beat and stab Greg, Theresa and Martin to death. Next morning, Abraham gives Rick a map depicting the route they would be taking to Washington. As per the deal Tara, Maggie and Glenn decide to leave with Abraham, Eugene and Rosita and leave for Washington, and the rest of the group promising to follow after Daryl and Carol return. Rick then opens the map to find the message, "Sorry, I was an asshole. Come to Washington. The new world's gonna need RICK GRIMES". In the episode "Self Help", Abraham's back-story is explored and revealed. Abraham and his group are driving down the road in the church short bus when it suddenly breaks down mid-travel and crashes. After it catches fire the group is forced to abandon it and take shelter in a nearby library. At night he has sex openly with Rosita who notices Eugene watching them - as usual - but Abraham doesn't mind, saying "he's harmless". The next day they find a fire truck across the street and Abraham manages to start it up and drive it briefly, but human remains stuck in the air intakes cause it to stall - evidence suggests the truck was used to kill walkers. He is unaware that the truck was also used to barricade a group of walkers inside the fire station, who begin to pour out from the unblocked doorway. Eugene uses the truck's powerful hose to destroy the walkers, impressing Abraham. The group manage to fix the truck and drive it for some time before it breaks down again. As Abraham tries to fix it a horrible stench is blown their way from over the horizon. The group walks out to locate the source, and see a vast countless herd of moaning walkers in the far distance. Abraham demands that they keep going, much to the protest of the others, and in frustration he drags Eugene back to the fire truck. The group begins yelling and fighting, which at this point Eugene decides to confess: he had lied about being a scientist the entire journey in order to survive, and that he had sabotaged the bus to stall the trip, fearing what would happen if everyone found out the truth. When the others in tears and stunned ask why Eugene tells them that he needed to get to Washington D.C. because he believed it held the best chance of survival but couldn't make it on his own, and needed help but regrets all those who have died. Abraham angrily punches Eugene in response, injuring him severely, and is surprised when Rosita steps in his way to stop him, hand on her pistol. He walks off some distance and falls to his knees, crying. Throughout the episode, there are several flashbacks that portray Abraham's back story during the early days of the outbreak. He is first seen covered in blood and cuts and killing off the last of a group of men with a soup can in the back of a supermarket, then going to see if his family is okay - it is suggested that the men he was killing were attacking them. His family - consisting of his wife Ellen, his son A.J. and daughter Becca - is cowering when he finds them, and they shrink back in fear upon seeing him approach, much to his dismay. The next morning, he wakes up to find them missing, and sees a written message left behind that reads "Don't try to find us". He rushes out of the supermarket and searches for them, only to later find their devoured remains lying in a ditch. Saddened and traumatized, he pulls out his handgun and prepares to commit suicide, but stops when he sees Eugene stumbling towards him and calling for help, trying to flee from some walkers. Abraham gets up and kills them easily out of vengeance, then walks back to his dead family to kill himself again. Eugene begs him to come back, saying he has "a very important mission". Abraham pauses and looks back at him. In the episode "Crossed", Abraham remains reclusive and on his knees in shock. Rosita tries to get him to drink some water but he knocks it out of his hand and when she raises her voice Abraham stands up and stares at her and Maggie pulls out her gun and tells Abraham to kneel back down. Maggie then asks if he wants to die but as she walks away, he replies that he doesn't and rejoins the group when Eugene wakes up. In mid-season finale "Coda", Abraham and his group return to the church with the firetruck in time to save Carl, Michonne, Gabriel and Judith from walkers though Abraham is still noticeably mad at an unconscious Eugene. Abraham leads the others to Atlanta to join Rick in his mission to rescue Carol and Maggie's sister Beth only in time to see Daryl walking out of the hospital with her lifeless body as both groups reunite under Rick once more. In the mid-season premiere "What Happened and What's Going On", when Tyreese dies from a walker bite Abraham is present his funeral. In the episode "Them", the group decide to continue their journey to Washington D.C. but their van breaks down forcing them to walk but the group suffers from a drought. Abraham has taken to drinking heavily and tries to make short talk with Sasha and stops Eugene from trying bottles of water left on the road, as Rick fears it may be poisoned. When a pack of walkers arrives Rick devises a plan to eliminate them without exhausting themselves by letting them fall into a ditch, with Abraham, Sasha, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie, but Sasha's recklessness almost gets Abraham killed when she cuts him. Eventually the group takes refuge inside a barn and are forced to hold the doors closed to keep walkers from entering. In the episode "The Distance", Maggie and Sasha bring in a stranger named Aaron and after Rick disbelieves his claim of a nearby community Abraham takes part in the barn's defense on Rick's orders. When Michonne, Glenn and Maggie are set on following Aaron's claim of there being cars nearby Rick orders Abraham and Rosita to accompany them, eventually finding an R.V. After clearing it out Abraham asks Rosita if she believed he was going to hurt her back at the fire truck but she says no, knowing him better. The group returns to the barn and Rick finally decides to travel to their community but are temporarily delayed by a herd and Abraham leads half the group to a shelter with Aaron's boyfriend Eric. After the group resumes their travels, Abraham driving the R.V., they see the White House and Abraham smiles happy they made it but is soon angered when the R.V. breaks down but Glenn quickly points out where the backup battery is, puzzling Abraham to how Glenn knew where to find it (as Dale Horvath had previously taught him). Eventually the group arrives at Aaron's community: The Alexandria Safe-Zone. In "Remember", the group enters Alexandria where they are interviewed by its leader Deanna Monroe who gives them two houses among themselves but they decide to stay in one house the first night though Abraham and Sasha are more on guard than the others. In "Forget", Deanna holds a welcome party for the new group which Abraham attends with Rosita but they are troubled by the normalcy of it until they see beer and Abraham gets slightly drunk. Later he talks to Michonne about how their lives are finally looking better but also the difficulty of leaving behind the road and equally the danger of settling in which Michonne agrees on, after she humorously notes how drunk he is. In the episode "Spend", after having sex with Rosita, Abraham washes his face and appears stressed and joins Tobin's construction crew as they move materials from outside to expand the wall. However Abraham briefly pauses appearing stressed again but is quickly occupied with a pack of walkers nearby and Francine is caught between them and though Tobin is willing to abandon her Abraham saves her, using a wrecking ball to kill the walkers attacking him while she uses his rifle to kill the walkers sneaking up on him. Afterward Abraham confronts Tobin over the matter, before Francine punches him, and as the others suggest heading back Abraham insists they continue and gives them directions to position guards and unload materials which they agree to. Tobin later tells Deanna of Abraham's actions and she decides to assign him as leader of the construction crew. In the season finale "Conquer", following Rick and Pete's confrontation in the streets and him waving a revolver around Deanna considers kicking him out. Abraham, meets with Rick, Glenn, Carol and Michonne to discuss the matter and Carol tells him to make up a story of having a gun out of concern for Jessie's safety, but Abraham asks their backup plan if they don't buy it. Rick then tells them that if things go bad he, Carol and Michonne will hold Deanna, Reg and Spencer hostage as Abraham and Glenn cover them so they can raid the armory. Later Abraham visits an unconscious Tara but is surprised to see Eugene and tries to sit down without waking him but Rosita intentionally drops a dish to wake him up. Abraham and Eugene reconcile over their differences and Abraham admits to feeling guilty for almost killing him while Eugene also admits the guilt he feels for lying in the first place and thanks him for getting them to Washington. Later Abraham attends Deanna's meeting with Carol, Eugene, Michonne, Maggie and defends Rick's actions just as Rick appears with a dead walker in his arms and stresses to the others that the living and dead will always try to get inside and they need to be ready. As a drunken Pete appears and kills Reg with Michonne's sword during an assassination attempt on Rick's life, Abraham angrily tackles the still-irate Pete and holds down his head as Rick executes him on Deanna's orders and witnesses the arrival of Morgan Jones, Aaron, and Daryl. Season 6 In the season premiere episode "First Time Again", Abraham carries Reg's corpse to the graveyard and appears highly saddened, drink whisky and pouring some on Reg's corpse as tribute, then sitts on the porch of his house and plays with Reg's wedding ring. The next day Rick addresses the community and reveals the nearby quarry is overrun with walkers kept inside only by a few trucks at the exits, the reason Alexandria has avoided being overrun, which is in danger of collapsing and Rick proposes re-directing the herd onto the main road and away from Alexandria. Daryl is tasked with using himself as bait to lure the walkers onto the road while he uses his bike to stay ahead of them, and Sasha volunteers to take a car with him insisting he can't do it alone and Abraham volunteers to accompany her. As part of the plan Abraham leads the construction team to one of the main roads to build a large barricade to prevent the herd veering off course but as Rick is leading the group around the area, going over the plan in detail Abraham asks Sasha if she's participating because she wants to die, but she smiles and says "no", leaving Abraham feeling nervous. At the quarry Rick recites his plan one last time for tomorrow but as he speaks the trucks on the upper hill topple over and the herd begins to break free towards Alexandria, forcing them to execute their plan at that moment instead. Sasha and Abraham take their car and travel with Daryl along the main road but Abraham asks if Sasha is good and she insists she is but questions why Abraham wanted to come if he's nervous, which he doesn't answer. As the herd begins to veer off Abraham briefly jumps out of the car and throws himself at the walkers to keep them following which concerns Sasha. However, as they are halfway through their plan a loud horn goes off, distracting half the herd away. In the episode "Thank You", Daryl insists on going to help Rick but Sasha and Abraham insist he stay but he chooses the former but Abraham and Sasha continue on mission. Eventually Daryl comes to his senses and rejoins them and they continue leading the herd away. In the episode "Always Accountable", Abraham, Sasha and Daryl have driven 20 miles away as planned and begin their trip home but are ambushed by other survivors in a car who separate Daryl from them and wreck the car. Abraham moves in to kill a nearby trapped walker but Sasha holds him back since there could be more attackers and he reluctantly agrees, then they wander into a nearby town to find shelter so they can wait for Daryl to find them, marking the door "Dixon", but Sasha becomes uncomfortable when Abraham insists on needlessly killing walkers at the risk of exposing himself to greater danger. While waiting Sasha confronts Abraham and calls him reckless but he shrugs it off, reminding Sasha of her outlast at Deanna's welcoming party. While Sasha sleeps Abraham explores the building and finds a soldier's uniform and a picture of the soldier's family (himself, his wife and two children) reigniting his own grief. Abraham explores outside and finds an abandoned military truck with rocket heads and cigars and notices a walker stuck over the bridge has an RPG and attempts to retrieve it but becomes aggressive and yells right at it. Realizing he can't reach it without getting killed, Abraham stops but the walker falls but miraculously the RPG get's stuck on wire allowing Abraham to retrieve it. Abraham carries all his new-found equipment and brings it back to Sasha, and admits that she is right about his recklessness. He insists that he was become shaken up by Reg and Pete's death since he though finding Alexandria would be the end of their troubles but now knows they will have some work to do, but still insists that they have everything set for the rest of their lives back home. Abraham also complements Sasha for calling bulls**t and confesses a romantic interest in her. Sasha implies that she could return affection for him also but insists that before anything he needs to work on himself which he smiles back at her and the two are eventually found by Daryl. Before leaving Abraham puts on the soldier's uniform and as they drive back he smiles to himself, signalling change in him. In the mid-season premiere "No Way Out", on the way back to Alexandria, Abraham, Sasha and Daryl are stopped by a group of armed men on motorcycles. The leader of the gang informs the trio that their guns and truck now belong to a man named Negan before taking their sidearms. He orders one of the men to take Daryl to the back of the truck and inspect its cargo while Sasha and Abraham stay behind. After some conversation between Abraham, Sasha and the leader of the gang, as the latter is threatening to shoot them, the whole group of bikers explodes. Daryl then comes out from behind the truck holding an RPG, having subdued and killed the biker who went to check cargo with him, and leaves with Abraham and Sasha Later Abraham and Sasha suddenly appear. Standing on top of the fuel truck, they’re able to gun down the walkers and save Glenn. Sasha then helps the Alexandrians and Rick fight the mega walker herd, eventually suceeding. In "Knots Untie", Abraham first appears in this episode returning from a patrol with Sasha. Sasha tells him that her and Eugene are going to switch patrols for a bit. Abraham is slightly saddened by this news but she flashes him a peace sign referencing to the peace sign he gave to her after Pete and Reg died. He promptly returns the sign to her. The scene then flashes forward to Abraham in bed with Rosita who's thinking about Sasha. Abraham tells her that he loves her and Rosita kisses him and tells him to prove it. She gives him a necklace she made and tells him to meet her in the shower. Abraham is later seen with Carl, Glenn, Rick who are talking to Jesus in Rick's house. Jesus explains that he is a recruiter for a settlement not too far away from here and that he trades with other communities. He offers to take Rick and a few others to go to the Hilltop Colony to trade for food to which Rick accepts. Abraham goes with Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Rick and Maggie to the hilltop colony. Inside the RV, Abraham quietly asks Glenn if he was intending to have a child with Maggie to which he says yes but is confused as to why Abraham would ask that. Abraham is then seen with Rick and the others who are about to enter a building to save a few other members of the hilltop colony. Inside, Abraham draws his knife, grabs a member of the hilltop, Freddie, by the throat and nearly stabs him before being stopped by Rick. Inside the RV Freddie explains to how he saw his dead wife when Abraham nearly stabs him to which Abraham looks on remembering his dead wife. At the Hilltop, Abraham draws his rifle on Kal and Eduardo before Jesus calmly tells Rick and the others to trust him and that the hilltop is safe. Abraham enters the hilltop and takes in the sight and listens to Jesus's talk about the history of the place. Abraham enters the barrington house who notes how impressive the place is. Abraham and the others meet Gregory who rudely state that Rick and the others should get cleaned up. Later, Abraham asks Daryl how long he known that Rick and Michonne were a thing to which he says he knew not too long ago. Outside Abraham is with everyone when Ethan, Crystal and Andy return from a failed supply meeting with the saviors. When Ethan stabs Gregory, Abraham immediately tackles Andy who tries to attack Rick. Despite being significantly stronger than Andy, Abraham doesn't fight back and lets Andy choke him. As Andy chokes him, he hears Sasha's voice and right before Andy can kill him, Daryl comes along and snaps his arm. Daryl looks over to Abraham and asks if he is okay to which he says he is, seemingly un-phased that he almost dies. As he gets up he leaves behind Rosita's necklace. Abraham is seen with Rick, Jesus and the others who discuss the threat of Negan and the saviors. Rick tells Jesus that Daryl, Abraham and Sasha had a run in with the saviors a few months back to which Abraham recalls the event, calling it a barbecue. He is later seen loading food into the RV. As Rick and the others are leaving the hilltop, Daryl passes him a photo of Glenn and Maggie's unborn child to which Abraham looks to Glenn and smiles. In "East", Abraham arrives at the watch post to take over from Sasha. She hands him a cigar and they talk while Rosita watches them. When Glenn and Michonne prepare to go after Daryl, Abraham insists on going with them. Rosita tells him to cover her shift, claiming she knows where Daryl is going. Abraham opens the gate for Rick when he returns from searching for Carol. He tells him that Morgan is still looking for her and asks where Michonne is. Abraham says that she is still out there and asks Rick if he is worried, to which he says he is. They share their fears over getting close to someone again. ‘I think I’m that much more ready to tear the world a brand new asshole,” Abraham says. Rick smiles and nods. When Maggie starts feeling ill, Abraham joins Rick and the others to drive the RV towards the Hilltop. The group encounters a group of saviors led by Simon, who has a conversation with Rick about the last day on Earth. Later, the group is attacked by hidden saviors and encounter several road blocks. During the night, the group decides to travel on foot and after a brief conversation, Abraham lets Eugene drive the RV away. During their mission, the group ends up surrounded by saviors. Negan soon introduces himself and gives a speech before deciding who to kill as punishment for Rick's group. Season 7 In the seventh season premiere, "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", Negan beats Abraham and Glenn to death with Lucille. Casting The Abraham, Eugene and Rosita characters were first announced in a casting call (coded "John Tyler") for Episode 10 in July 2013.http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/07/the-walking-dead-episode-410-3.html The character's real name and the actor playing the role (Cudlitz) were confirmed in the Hollywood Reporter. Critical reception Dan Phillips for IGN praised Abraham's introduction is issue #53.http://ign.com/articles/2008/10/09/the-walking-dead-53-review For the following issue, he went into further depth saying: "Abraham ... brings a ton of entertainment value, as he's just as adept at killing zombies as anyone we've met so far in the series, and far more adept at cursing. His dialogue is hilariously vulgar, but in an honest and direct way clearly developed before the plague and then refined by a road of hardship.".http://ign.com/articles/2008/11/13/the-walking-dead-54-review References External links Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:Characters created by Robert Kirkman Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008 Category:Fictional alcoholics Category:Fictional characters from Texas Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional sergeants Category:Fictional sports coaches Category:Fictional deceased